Angel
by DrowPrincess
Summary: A Child is found in Heaven with the wings of an Angel and the eyes of a Demon. Who is she and why does she look and act like Team Free Will? And who is this strange woman claiming to be an Archangel? cute fluff possible NOTHING MORE no beta Please enjoy! :)
1. Prologue

Hello! I don't know if anyone will read this but it is for your enjoyment as well as mine! I will try to update at least once a week for this until it is done but no promises. I have work and school and stuff. So I'll leave this here for you and Please Enjoy! :)

* * *

Prologue

Metatron sat in Naomi's chair hands behind his head, feet up on the desk, and a smile on his face. He leaned back in the chair while heaving a contented sigh. It was finally _quiet_, not the oppressive hush of enforced calm, just blissful silence. No garbled voices in his head, no commands, no nothing, just peace and quiet for the first time in thousands of years.

It was almost too much. Metatron decided as he dropped his feet to the floor to stand up. The silence seemed to crowd around him as he walked out of the office and down the hall to wander around the hallways. Each turn around a corner lead him deeper and deeper into the central workings of Heaven. He passed hall after hall lined with doors, each with a different enochian symbol to represent a different heaven. He passed by without a glance. He walked farther and farther, past a training room filled with everything any soldier would want to use, a shooting range where Virgil had begun to teach angels how to shoot, dozens of rooms that looked like dorms just without beds, rooms with couches and armchairs…on and on, each room, each hall held a memory for him, some good some bad but all of family, his family. After walking for what seemed like hours he turned a corner and found himself in a long stone worked hallway filled with a few wooden doors and lit with torches.

"Ah…My home…" Metatron said with a smile. The first door on the left was his. As he leaned his head against the wood he could see the paper strewn all over the floor, his notes pasted all over the walls, and the books stacked everywhere. He smiled at the memory before lifting his head and moving on. He passed other doors each marked with the symbol of the Archangels. One was sealed tight with sigils carved haphazardly into the wood like a hand of grief had scarred the door permanently. Metatron recognized the anguish ridden scrawl of Michael and remembered the day he had come back from throwing Lucifer, his little brother, into the pit of hell.

_"Michael what are you doing?!"_

_ "Get out of my way Gabriel! He chose this!"_

_ "Please brother, don't do this!"_

_ "It's already done, Raphael!"_

_ "Michael, stop!"_

_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Metatron shook his head to clear it before moving on. Memories were more painful here near the heart of heaven. He walked past more and more doors and marveled at how many angels there really were, before the wars, before Castiel decimated their ranks…

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to the right. He studied the door carefully. All the doors in this section of heaven were exactly the same size, color, everything. The only differences between the doors were the names written in enochian. This one, however, was warded with old angelic sigils. One burned deep into the wood on the door, others carved carefully in the stone around the doorway.

These were older than Naomi or any other angel. None of them would know the sigils except for the archangels and himself. Metatron touched the sigil on the door and felt the power radiate from within the room. These sigils were all designed to keep whatever was in the room inside. In the corner of the door a small inscription was carved into the wood.

"Do not open this door. Inside is a monster God never meant to be born." He read out loud. "Hmmm…This door was created less than five years ago. Not as much dust has settled on it like the others…I wonder…"

The handle turned smoothly in his palm. The door opened quietly, dust clouding up softly, to reveal a pitch black interior. Light shafted into the room illuminating a small pale white hand with a black shackle encircling its wrist. Hellish symbols and wards, known only to a few angels and the oldest demons, were carved into the iron.

"Angel sigils _and _demon wards…This stinks of Archangels and their names are Michael and Raphael…" He muttered. The arm suddenly twitched before swiftly retracting itself back into the shadows. Metatron grabbed a torch from the wall and walked into the room. The firelight fell on a small huddled figure curled in the corner. He sucked in a sharp breath as he got closer and saw what it was.

"Holy mother of dad…A fledgling." He said looking at a little dark blonde girl clothed in a white robe with small black downy feathered wings that barely covered her body clutching around herself in fear.

"What are you doing here, little one?" She snapped her head up at the question revealing pitch black eyes.

"Whoa…" He said walking forward to get a better look. "A demon?"

The child shrank back pressing herself into the corner until she couldn't go any further and made a very human whimpering noise. The little girl blinked clearing the darkness from her eyes to reveal a bright blue the exact shade of Castiel's.

"Oh ho, Castiel what have you been doing?" Metatron asked a dark smile playing around his lips as he approached her. "Have you been hording a kid up here?"

She whimpered again looking terrified as he simply knelt down and undid one shackle, then the other.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one. Let's just get a look at you."

He lifted her up onto her feet and simply watched her watching him. Finally he saw what he had been looking for, somewhere along the jaw…in the nose…and her dark blonde hair.

"You look like that Winchester boy…hmmmm…I wonder." Metatron said snapping his fingers. The manacles sprang back onto her wrists and tightened down. She whimpered again as he rolled up one of his sleeves.

"I know I said I wouldn't hurt you but one thing I guess you understand about angels already is…we lie…"


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Here is the first chapter! Again I don't have a beta and I don't plan on getting one. I just write this stuff for fun and practice...and cause I really can't get it out of my head! haha anyway as always with anything I write I hope you all like it and Please Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Rain poured from the heavens drenching the road in a fine sheet of water as thunder rumbled and lightning lit the night sky. A black 1967 Chevy Impala sloshed its way through the water as Dean returned from a quick supply run. They were running out of just about everything but mostly pain meds. Kevin's headaches were slowly going away as Dean had been taking care of him, forcing him to eat regularly and sleep decently, but Sam had been popping pills like they were candy until Dean had finally cut him off. They were also completely out of food. Sam was barely eating but Kevin could eat a horse and still have room for dessert. The only thing they weren't out of was toilet paper. The men of letters had a whole room stashed full of the stuff.

Thunder crashed overhead as the rain came down even harder if possible. Dean flicked the radio on and began drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

_Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now to sing my song _

_I'm goin' 'round the world, got to find my girl on my way_

_I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on_

_Gotta find the queen of all my dreams_

He sang along, a smile creeping onto his face as another flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Suddenly his headlights beamed on a young blonde woman, covered in blood, walking down the middle of the road. Dean hit the brakes coming to a skidding stop a hairs breadth away from her. He grabbed the gun stashed in the glove compartment and jumped out into the rain.

The woman sank to the ground, one arm clinging to the front bumper for support. She cradled a small lump covered in a white blanket to her chest, a small pale arm clinging around her neck. She whispered soft comforting words as blood and rain ran down her face to stain the blanket.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Dean asked kneeling down after making sure nothing was following her. She looked up at him and his brain shorted out as he saw Cas's bright blue eyes staring back at him framed by thick dark blonde hair.

"Cas?" He said in disbelief reaching out before he could stop himself, to touch her blood streaked face. Her body relaxed into his touch and she closed her eyes as though it was the only touch she'd ever had.

"Cas?" Dean asked again hope croaking its way into his voice. Her eyes flew open with a frantic urgency in them.

"Take her!" She said in low pitched voice shoving the bundle into his arms. The gun clattered to the ground as she stood with an unearthly elegance. Two men stood before her with pitch black eyes, looking at her like she was meal. Her eyes began to glow with bright white light as they shifted their focus to the bundle in Dean's arms.

"Get her out of here Dean." She said her voice taking on a menacing edge. Dean looked up to see the glow spread to encompass her entire body. Suddenly two enormous wing shapes, midnight black laced through with what looked like starlight and moonlight, burst out of her shoulders. They extended out above her head, the feather tips scraping the asphalt road as she stretched them out to their full width. Dean fell back, narrowly missing getting clocked in the head, as she brought them down to shield him and looked up at her in amazement.

"Leave now." She said to the demons in that low voice that suddenly took on the weight of extreme power. "Or you will be killed."

"Sorry Princess but you don't scare us." One said before they made a break for the impala. Suddenly the two demons erupted with bright white light. Dean scrambled back towards the car clinging to the bundle tightly. They screamed as light poured from their mouths and eyes before falling to the ground dead, the faint smell of burning flesh in the air. The angel turned back towards the impala, her eyes fading from bright white light back to Cas's intense blue. She looked apprehensive as her eyes were drawn towards something far behind the car.

"You need to get out of here. Take her with you to the bunker, lock it up, put as many wards, sigils…whatever you think you need to keep everything out of that place. Protect her Dean, she needs it." She said quickly, walking past Dean to the other side of the car, placing herself between them and where he had left. She turned back when she didn't hear any movement behind her.

"Cas…What's going on? Where have you been?" Dean asked looking confused and a little lost.

"I'm not Castiel." The woman said her eyes flashing with power. Dean straightened up and looked hard at her. Her jaw was set with determination, her eyes filled with energy and strength, everything was the same…but there was a different sadness deep in her eyes. Not the regret of things done, but the pain of loss…

"Who are you then?" Dean asked having picked up the gun with one hand and pointed it her. She just sighed and shook her head.

"I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry." She said as he rolled his eyes. "But I can tell you that she needs you, your brother, and Castiel. She needs you to protect her."

"Why?" Dean demanded after glancing at the bundle on his hip.

"Because right now, Abbadon and her minions are after her, as well as Metatron, and once word gets out that she escaped from heaven, all the fallen angels will come for her. They will fight tooth and nail, down to the last person, for _her_." She replied pointing to the bundle.

"What is she?" Dean asked lowering his gun.

"The future." She replied simply.

"You know, I'm getting so _sick _of all the cryptic messages, the need to know _shit _and the missions from she's so important why don't you protect her? Or better yet _why doesn't He_?" Dean said roughly, suddenly he felt the bundle in his arm twitch slightly. The blood stained blanket fell down slightly exposing the same dark blonde hair as the woman standing in front of him. He looked down at the girl and then back up at the woman, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Is this your _child_?" He asked looking at her as she glanced behind herself.

"We don't have time for this! You need to get her out of here!" She said moving back to face the road behind the impala.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers." Dean replied standing his ground. The woman looked back at him in irritation before walking towards him. She grabbed his free arm and pressed her index finger into the flesh. Dean stole himself for the pain of something burning into his skin but was surprised when he just felt a gentle tickle. When she freed him he looked and saw a message written in the strange language of the prophet on his arm in…

"Are those freckles?" he said looking closely. "Did you just write something on my arm _in freckles_?"

A surprised laugh escaped her mouth. When Dean looked up, he was shocked to see Sammy's smile glowing from her face. It removed the traces of power and age from her eyes, making her look innocent…like a child. The smile slipped from her face as her eyes looked back to the road. It was replaced with a steeliness that Dean saw in himself when he stopped to look in a mirror. The steeliness, he recognized, of a person about to go to their death.

"Have Kevin read it. He'll know what to look for, now please, take her away." She said a plea entering her eyes as she focused on him again. The look reminded Dean so much of both Cas and Sam that he found himself moving away. After gently disengaging the child from his side and laying her down in the passenger seat, he paused to look at the woman. He could only see her wings, covering the entire road as she stood in the middle, shielding the car from any who would be looking from that direction.

Her wings looked like a piece of clear night sky had come down to cover that one piece of the road. Even the rain couldn't diminish the swirl of silver threading through the darkness. He could only see the back of her head and the long hair pulled back into a thick braid that hung to her knees. Dean almost went out to her but she turned her head to glance out of the corner of her eye at him.

_'Go.' _Her voice whispered softly in his mind. _'Protect her and I will always protect you.'_

There was a sudden flash of fire and she turned back to face whatever had come for her. Dean jumped into the driver's side and peeled out as soon as he saw bright white-hot lightning strike the road around her. He gunned the motor as fast as he could control the car only slowing down as he approached the dirt road into the forest, pulling to a stop just when he got to the door of the bunker. Dean paused for a moment, looking over at the bundle which hadn't moved since he had put it in the car. He hesitated a moment before moving the blood stained, rain drenched blanket down. She looked only about four or five years old and was somehow asleep, a fact that had Dean shaking his head. She wore what looked like a formerly white robe and, he would've sworn on anything, looked just like the woman who had saved them both.

Suddenly she twitched slightly, her eyes opening slowly as she sat up rubbing them with one hand. She looked up with sleepy eyes into the barrel of the shotgun Dean had pointed at her then up into his eyes. Dean eyes widened as for the second time that night he saw Cas's eyes. They looked at him in confusion as she tilted her head to the side and squinted.

"Cas?" Dean asked in puzzlement lowering the gun. Another squint of perplexity was all he got in response.

"Ok so not Cas…Do you have a name kid?" He asked. She looked down at her lap, a crease forming between her eyebrows. As she moved around Dean finally noticed the small wings protruding from between her shoulder blades flexing in and out in nervous way. They looked like baby duckling wings, all soft downy feathers and no substance, except these were as black as the impala's paint job. After a few more moments of silence she looked back at him looking like she was about to start crying.

"Ok, ok, no name then…uh how about I just call you…um ah, Angel? How's that? Sound good to you?" He said quickly moving to pat her on the back but unsure of where to put his hand. At that she just broke down, tears running down her face as she made soft crying noises. Dean just gathered her up in his arms, careful to avoid directly touching her wings, and held her close to his chest as he looked sort of bewildered. He gently rubbed her back, again careful to avoid the wings, and hummed until her tears calmed down to just hiccups. When he was sure she had finished crying he grabbed the blanket and covered her with it once again. He opened his door and managed to get out of the car while she clung to his neck and torso like an octopus. He held her in place with one arm while grabbing all the groceries with the other.

"Not her mother my ass…" Dean said to himself before walking to the bunker door and knocking. After a few times and a couple of shouts of slight profanity, Kevin finally answered the door looking rumpled and tired.

"What? Is your key broken or some-is that a…what is that?"He asked as Dean shoved his way through the door.

"A kid, what's it to you?" Dean said setting the grocery bags on the table in the library. Kevin just looked at him in disbelief.

"Dude did you…Did you kidnap her or find her…or what?" he asked watching as Dean gently disengaged the girl from his body and sat her in a chair. The kid watch their every move silently, her eyes wide open, as Dean stocked the mini fridge in the library.

"No, some angel came down and shoved her in my arms saying something about protecting her." Dean replied casually, stopping as he saw the look of disbelief on Kevin's face.

"Oh my _god_, you kidnapped a little girl!" Kevin said in a horrified voice.

"I did _not_ kidnap the little girl!"

"Oh my god, you kidnapped a little girl and now…what are you going to do with her?"

Dean turned around and looked at him with the most unamused look on his face.

"I DID NOT kidnap her, Kevin." He said as the prophet didn't look convinced.

"I'm gonna go wake up Sam." Kevin finally said. Dean rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, grabbed the rest of the groceries, and took them to the kitchen. The little girl had been watching the argument with interest but now looked around with a lost expression on her face.

"Sam?" Kevin whispered into the dark room. "Sam?"

"Hermeuffffffmmmm…" Came the reply from somewhere inside.

"Sam, Dean brought something back here I think you need to see it…" Kevin said finding the switch and turning the light on. Pillows, sheets, and blankets were strewn everywhere while a nest of pillows and one large fluffy blanket covered the lump in the middle of the bed.

"Sam?" He said stepping into the room. The lump moved and Sam emerged from underneath the blanket to sit up.

"What is it Kevin?" He asked in a tired voice. The trials had taken a lot out of him and he hadn't said much when Dean had ordered him on bed rest. He'd looked sort of relieved actually when his big brother had dumped him in the bed room and told him to sleep till, "Whenever you can walk in a straight line without hitting anything or you get hungry, whichever comes first."

"Uh…you should come see this." Kevin said nervously. Sam grumbled a bit before tossing the covers and half of the pillows onto the floor as he got up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran fingers through hair before following Kevin out of his room. They got to the library after Kevin hurriedly explained what Dean had done.

"Dean kidnapped a…kid?" Sam said uncertainty thick in his voice. 'Are you sure it wasn't…"

Sam stopped as he saw a sliver of dark blonde hair over the back of one of the chairs. Sam looked at Kevin in utter disbelief.

"DEAN!" He shouted as he stormed over to the chair, gripped the back and spun it around quickly. Dean mumbled to himself as he put things away in the kitchen mostly about angels, demons, and any other thing that he could curse to high hell.

"Fucking angels with their wings and missions from God…" He said in a growling voice as he put the last few items away. "Poofing everywhere they need to go…never asking for help when they need it…never listening…Goddamn angels."

"DEAN! DEAN GET IN HERE!" He heard Sam shout from the library. Before he could really react he heard a thin shriek that sounded like it came from the little girl and another loud yell from Kevin. Dean raced back to the library in time to see the little girl backed into a corner with Sam towering over her threateningly while Kevin stood back a bit holding his right hand gingerly and watched.

"What the- SAM GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dean yelled running up and dragging his brother away from the girl. He stood between them with his arms spread as Sam tried to get at her.

"Dean! She's a demon!" He said pointing to her. Dean turned around to see the little girl wrapped up in the blanket, pressed against the wall looking terrified. Her eyes had changed from Cas's piercing blue to the hellish black of demons eyes. He looked at her in complete surprise, stopping Sam from charging her again as her eyes cleared.

"Dean! She bit Kevin!" Sam exclaimed as Kevin nodded behind him.

"She's not a demon." Dean said firmly as Sam scoffed.

"She isn't a demon and I can prove it. Come here…" He said motioning the little girl to approach him. She, hesitantly, came out of the corner dropping the blanket as she left. Sam and Kevin's mouth's dropped as they saw her wings softly flutter around as she allowed Dean to pick her up. She held onto him tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he passed Sam and Kevin. He sat her on one of the table tops, grabbing one of the numerous flasks of holy water as he did. She looked at him like he had three heads as he tried to hand the thing over to her. Finally he just dumped practically the whole thing on her head. Her eyes flashed black again for a moment but she didn't smoke or seem to have any pain from the contact. Dean walked back to Sam and Kevin and handed the flask over.

"If she's not a demon then…" Sam began.

"I don't care. She's not a demon and her name is Angel." He said angrily. "And we are going to protect her."


	3. Chapter 2

Hello hello! another chapter for you all lovely people who are reading this! thank you thank you for that! and thank you to Superwholockian67221 for leaving a review! so here you all go, Please Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alright, get up. You can't stay here." An authoritative voice said startling Cas awake. It had been nine days since he had watched his family fall from the sky. Nine days since his grace had been ripped from his body. Nine days since he had seen or heard from Dean and Sam. A very, very long lonely nine days.

"Come on, you gotta go." The police officer said as Cas sat up, coughing heavily, on the park bench where he had passed out from exhaustion. He still wasn't used to the concept of rest and found himself falling asleep wherever he happened to end up for the night. The first time was at the edge of the forest he had walked out of nearly two days after falling. He had learned to not go too long without sleep though because the second time he had woken up to find nearly everything stolen from him, including the clothes off his back. The only thing he had been allowed to keep was Jimmy's stained and ripped trench coat thrown over him like a blanket.

A young man had taken pity on him after finding him behind a dumpster looking for food. He had given Cas some old clothes that were just a little too big but comfortable and a bit of money for food. But Cas hadn't eaten anything, instead he gave the money away to others who looked even worse off than himself. He didn't know really why he didn't eat. It wasn't that he didn't feel hungry, he was human now after all, it was more like a type of penance, starving himself. The sleep deprivation too, reparation for all the harm and pain he had caused. Although for the past day or so he just hadn't felt hungry. He had kept the trench coat for a while but a day after he'd gotten new clothes he had given it away to a young girl who had run away from home.

"Here." The police officer said poking a bit of paper into Cas's hand. "It's a safe place to go. You can sleep there and get a hot meal. Even shower if you want."

Cas finally looked up to see a dark skinned police woman with kind eyes looking down at him. He took the piece of paper with a nod of thanks and slowly stood up, his head swimming. He had to sit down again breathing heavily as he started coughing.

"Hey…" The officer said looking closer at him. Fever was bright in his eyes and his cough sounded painful. When he finished hacking she saw red gunk on his hand that he hurriedly wiped on his jacket before she could get a closer look.

"They can also give you some medical treatment if you need it. No names and it's free for some stuff." She said quietly putting a hand on his shoulder. Cas nodded in understanding and stood slowly up. This time he stayed on his feet and started walking down the park path that twisted with a small river, past couples, joggers, and kids. He was almost out of the park before he began coughing again. He could barely draw a breath as he bent over hacking what felt like his lungs out. After a moment he slowly straightened up, spat out a wad of red tinted phlegm and continued on. He sat down on the cement sidewalk outside a supermarket, exhausted, and settled in to watch. It was how he passed his time now, simply observing humanity alone. It had always been a comfort to him when he had been...it had been easier too. He could've been invisible if he had wanted. He watched a young mother carry a baby into the store. He saw a couple walk out, arguing about who knows what, heavily laden with bags. He saw men, women, and children walk in and out until he fell asleep again.

"Hey!" A small voice said. Cas's eyes flew open to see a little boy standing in front of him. The kid was chewing on a chocolate bar and looking at him curiously while his mother watched nervously a little ways away.

"Here." The boy said shoving three more bars and an apple into his hands. "My momma says you look hungry. She told me to give you these."

Cas looked at the food gratefully but when he looked up the boy and his mother were gone. He looked around but they were nowhere to be found. He looked at the food in contemplation. It had been a few days since he'd felt hungry. Cas knew that was probably a bad thing for a human but he was long past the point of caring. He saw another man sitting across the road looking cold and hungry. Even though he had to move slowly he eventually made it to the man. Cas dumped the candy and fruit into the cup sitting in front him.

"Thanks…" The man said smiling tightly. Cas just nodded and moved on. He stopped at an alley way to rest, checking first to make sure it was empty, and fished the piece of paper the police woman had given him out of his pocket. It was an address to a place downtown that he had seen a few times in his wanderings. He stared at the paper for a while before finally deciding and, shakily and coughing, began walking in its direction. An hour later even with many rests and coughing fits, he had only made it halfway there. Suddenly he felt very, very light, almost like he was being lifted in the air. He heard a loud crashing noise and was suddenly looking up into Dean's concerned face. A light seemed to shine around his friends head like a halo as he smiled down at Cas in kindness.

"I'm sorry…Dean…for everything…" He gasped out before darkness took him. A woman with dark blonde hair and bright blues eyes knelt looking down at him.

"Abs?" A young man with dark hair and eyes said coming up behind her. "Who's that?"

"His name is Castiel…Help me get him down to camp. He needs help." She said draping one of his arms around her shoulders and hooking her arm around his waist.

"Abs…we can't just take him…what if someone's looking for him?" The man said shaking his head.

"Someone _is_ looking for him Barry, I know who it is, we can help…" She said lifting Cas with her hip as easily as a rag doll. The man shook his head again but took the other side anyway. They walked a short distance until they reached a place on the edge of the town. The river here was large, able to sustain a small hut and tent camp that had erected itself within the forest along the shoreline. People came out of the tents to watch as they carried Cas to the smallest tent. Inside was a single bed made of coats and blankets piled on milk crates duct taped together. They laid Cas on it, Abs taking care with him, Barry just tossing. She laid a blanket over him gently before turning to Rob.

"Well…let's go tell Sara…" She said as Barry shook his head in exasperation.

"We shouldn't have brought him here…he's sick with god knows what and someone's looking for him." Barry said as Abs glared at him from across the room. They were in Sara's tent, the largest one in camp that also doubled as a meeting place if it was raining outside and a hospital if they needed it. Sara, an older woman with grey eyes and long silver hair twisted into an intricate knot on her head, sat at a small table listening, they had been there for the better part of two hours debating on whether or not to keep Cas in camp.

"Yes he is sick but haven't we promised aid to anyone who needs it? And haven't we promised a bed to those who want rest?" Abs said forcefully walking over to the table and placing her hands on it.

"Not at the risk of harm to the others!" Barry said grabbing her by the arm.

"Is it them you're worried about or yourself?" She asked with a wide innocent look on her face as Barry glared at her.

"Just because you can get away with murder here doesn't mean…"

"Silence, both of you." Sara said quietly. They both fell still at her firm tone.

"What is he sick with?" She asked.

"Tuberculosis, it'll spread through here like wildfire. We need to get rid of him." Barry replied giving Abs a look as Sara began shaking her head.

"No, no, Barry's right. He can't be here…" She began.

"Please, no please…" Abs said as Barry looked satisfied.

"We can't risk infecting others and whoever cared for him would most certainly be contaminated."

"I will care for him. I don't care if I get sick, my life…"

"Is just as valuable as any others here, my answer is still no. I'm sorry, Abs."

Barry looked pleased with himself as Abs straightened her back and nodded sadly.

"Call whoever is looking for him and take him to a hospital." Sara said turning to some charity forms she had been working on. Barry looked way too delighted for Abs to just leave the issue.

"At least come look at him…"

"Abs…"

"Abs, you can't expect Sara to give you everything…" Barry began in a gleefully.

"He's the father of my child." Abs said softly looking to Sara with wide pleading blue eyes. "Please I'm the one who's been looking for him. He and my child are all I have. Please let me care for him."

Sara and Barry looked at one another in shock, then back at Abs.

"I didn't know you had a child, Abs." Sara said slowly.

"She's lying! She doesn't have a kid!" Barry said desperately.

"Her name is Angel and she has his eyes and my hair." She said in a steely voice. "He and I met at school. You could say, when we found each other, we were in heaven."

"Where is she?" Sara asked.

"With family, I needed to find him." She replied grimly.

Sara considered her for a moment carefully as Barry looked frantic. Finally she inclined her head towards Abs in concession. Barry rolled his eyes and stormed out of the tent as she smiled in relief.

"He needs medical attention, Abs. He needs things we can't give him." Sara said as Abs nodded.

"I know. I'll get what he needs. I'll make sure he doesn't infect anyone else." She promised before leaving the tent.

"You can come back in now." Sara said as she grabbed a pen. Barry walked back into the tent his jaw clenched tight in frustration.

"Why would you let her get away with this? She's going to kill everyone in this camp!" He said in frustration.

"Barachiel…" Sara said a warning in her tone. Barry went silent, bowing his head in chastisement as she continued to write.

"I am only thinking of the others in our care." He said carefully. "Especially considering who this is…"

"I am perfectly aware who Castiel is and what he has done. It is not your place to judge him, Barachiel." Sara said anger hinting at the edges of her voice. Barry shook his head and turned to leave the tent.

"Barachiel!" Sara called before he could run off. He turned to look at her.

"Leave them be." She said a threat in her eyes.

"As you wish, Sariel." He replied bowing before he left.

Abs walked quickly back to the hut they had left Cas in. She knew it was only a matter of time before Barry went poking his nose around her tent.

"Abs!" A voluptuous woman with a child on her hip called out.

"I don't really have time Ann." She called back.

"Well I was just gonna tell you, that pretty boy you and Barry brought in is makin' his way to the river!" She said shrugging her shoulders as Abs rolled her eyes and changed directions.

"Thank you Ann!"

"You're welcome Honey."

Abs hurried down to the riverbank, giving passing waves as people shouted out greetings. She found Cas crouched by the water coughing heavily. Some of the people around the river bank were moving to help him.

"Stop!" Abs shouted before a man could touch him. "He's got TB!"

Everyone backed off at that. The man held up his hands and nearly ran away. A mother grabbed her child and backed off to a safer distance. Everyone else simply went back to what they had been doing. Cas finished coughing as Abs rushed over. She caught him just as he fell, fighting for breath, and held him gently.

"Silly angel…" She said smoothing his hair back as he struggled to breathe. "You're human now. You're going to get sick."

He looked up into her face, squinting, as she smiled down at him. He tried to draw a deep breath to talk but only began coughing again. She sat him up, gently rubbing his back until he stopped hacking and began to breathe easier.

"W-who…?" He asked after getting some of his breath back.

"Call me Abs, everyone else does. I'm here to protect you."

"Why?"

Abs thought for a moment before smiling to herself.

"Because just like Dean deserved to be saved…so do you." She replied as she slung his arm around her shoulders for the second time that day and helped him to his feet. They walked slowly back to the hut stopping for Cas to rest every few feet. By the time they made it back Cas was breathing hard and coughing up red tinted phlegm.

She laid him back on the milk crate bed and covered him with a blanket before sitting in a chair next to him watching as he struggled to breathe. When he finally caught his breath he watched her warily, waiting for her to do something.

"Good things do happen, you know." She finally said.

"Not in my experience." He replied as she snorted.

"So meeting the Winchesters, especially Dean, wasn't a good thing?"

He refused to look her in the eye as she just continued to smirk and shake her head at him. She leaned over and placed a hand on his chest, her eyes flashing a bright white light. Cas tried to scramble back but only managed to smash his head against the wall.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, Castiel." She said as her black wings materialized behind her. Cas shoved himself against the wall, pressing himself as flat as he would go, a look of pure terror on his face. Abs took a deep breath and held her hands in a surrender position as she knelt down next to the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Castiel." She repeated softly, her wings rustling gently together as her shoulders moved. "I'm here to protect you."

"Why should I be-be-believe…you?" He said struggling to get the words out before another coughing fit. She waited until he finished before moving slowly to rest her arms on the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't." She said matter-of-factly. "You have no reason too and I wouldn't blame you if you ran away from me…well stumbled in your case. I'm not a good person…I'm actually a really, _really_ bad person. And a terrible angel…but please, I know you don't trust me and you shouldn't, but I can help you."

Cas looked at her, slowly going from terror to confusion to a faint recognition as she looked directly into his eyes. Her eyes may have been close to his vessels…_his_ eye color, but the look was all Dean. It was all walls and shields with a desperate pleading ripping through straight to his heart. He wanted to trust her with every fiber of his being, but he'd been hurt and betrayed by too many of his family to even begin to be able to have faith again. He slowly shook his head no.

Abs closed her eyes in defeat, resting her forehead on her arms. She lifted her head to look back up at him a toughness locking down her eyes just like Dean did when he said he was going to get them both out of purgatory. Cas prepared himself for an insistence or an "I'm going to do it anyway and you can't stop me…"

"You are important, Castiel." She said simply, a tired look working its way onto her face. She looked old, older than anything Cas had ever seen and that was saying something…

"You're needed here. Dean needs you…"

"No he doesn't." Cas said interrupting her slumping to lay down on the bed. "I just screw everything up for him…and the world."

Abs sat on the floor nodding to herself as Cas made himself comfortable again.

"Well…you did bring Sam back without a soul…" She said after contemplating. "And you worked with Crowley…and you callously used the souls of monsters to become a god…released the leviathan from purgatory…and that horrible business with the angel tablet…not to mention that you never really trusted Dean…"

"I trust Dean." Cas suddenly said so violently that he started coughing again.

"Really? Could've fooled me…"

"I have always trusted Dean."

"Ok,ok…then answer me one question. Why is it, whenever you're in trouble, you never ask Dean for help?"

Abs looked up when she didn't get an answer.

"Castiel? Cas?" She asked turning to see Cas was out like a light. She smiled to herself before settling in on the floor to watch.

"Looks like we're in for a long night."


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all! sorry for not getting this out sooner! more will be coming! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_ A high cold voice laughed from the darkness sending chills up Sam's spine. He was kneeling in a dark room, his hands chained behind his back to a wall and covered in shadow. Something knelt in front of him, shackled to the floor and trying like hell to break free. _

_ "Leave them alone!" The captive shouted its voice resonating in the room. It was a woman's voice that held no fear but a tremendous power. He couldn't see her face because her back was to him but he could see the remains of what had been incredible black and silver wings adorning her shoulders. They looked like they had been put through a meat grinder with bits of flesh and feather hanging from bone. Her long hair mingled in with the blood running freely down her body as Sam could see the slice of whip marks scoring her back. The voice laughed again, emanating from the darkness just beyond the woman. This time Sam could feel goose bumps popping up all of his body. He knew right then he was happy to be where he was, even if he couldn't move. _

_ "Leave…Them…Alone." The kneeling woman said her voice darkening as she stopped trying to escape and became very still. Sam had been hunting too long not to recognize a trapped predator when he saw one. The figure finally came into the single light beaming down on the woman. She had shoulder length dark blonde hair, a smattering of freckles across her nose, and a smirk that would have been extremely sexy if her eyes hadn't been completely black. _

_ "You're in no position to bargain." She said in a playful voice bending down to tap the woman on the chin. "You're not in a position to do much of anything, Baby."_

_ "I have no need to bargain." The kneeling woman spat out a rumble of thunder accompanying her words. The demon looked up as a fine dust crackled its way down from the ceiling and smiled._

_ "Well that is apparent." She said looking back down at the woman. " Although…"_

_ The demon turned pulling a huge ornate broadsword from her side. It gleamed as she set the tip on the floor and leaned on it with a predatory smile._

_ "Like it? I call it, Michael's Sword, cause the blade is made from the spines of Dean and Adam Winchester. You should've seen the look on Adam's face when Abbadon and me opened the cage and got him out! Classic! Hahaha…he screamed like a baby when we ripped his bones out." She said laughing a deranged laugh. "We tempered the blade in the blood of a fallen angel. One guess as to who that was…after that it was just a quick dip in Lucifer's true vessel's blood to make it repeal demon magic and bada bing bada boom! You have the world's most dangerous weapon!"_

_ "No…" The woman gasped. Sam watched as her shoulders hunched down, her head bowing until it touched the ground. Her body shook seemingly with grief as Sam heard her sobbing. _

_ "Oh, baby…" the demon said kneeling down to her and looking sincerely sorry as she gently stroked her hair. "You knew what Abbadon was going to do to them…and you know what I'm going to do to you…unless you help me destroy this world and take it for hell." _

_ The woman simply continued shaking as the demon continued to stroke her hair soothingly. _

_ "Well?" She asked softly. "What's your answer?"_

_ "Go back to hell." The woman replied coldly. Suddenly the demon's eyes burst with bright white light. She screamed as it poured from her mouth and ears as well. The woman…No, the Angel sat up and stood, breaking her chains and extending her bloody and broken wings. Her hair blew back as the demons body was consumed by the light. Sam tried to look for as long as he could but was forced to close his eyes, the light searing through his eyelids. He kept them shut tightly even after the light disappeared. Suddenly that high cold laugh sounded again causing Sam to open his eyes in shock. _

_ The demon stood there completely intact rolling her head around to crack her neck. She had a bit of blood on the corner of her mouth that she licked with her tongue before smiling with needle like teeth. The angel took a step back in surprise._

_ "You know better than to try and kill me, baby." She said before shoving the sword in and out of the angel's stomach with ease. "Besides I'm much better at it."_

_ The angel fell to her knees, a high pitched keening coming from her that pulled at Sam's heart, as bright white light began emanating from all around her. The demon sliced her head off in one smooth motion spraying Sam with blood as the light overwhelmed everything… _

Sam sat up in his bed with a shout, sweat and tears streaming down his face as he slowly remembered where he was. He breathed heavily looking around the room that had become familiar in the past few months. His hands shook as he rubbed his face trying to get rid of the horrible pit in his stomach. The details of the dream were slowly floating away from him as he tried to recall exactly why he was feeling so terrified. But there was nothing. All he could remember was the pitch blackness of the demons eyes and the heart wrenching scream of the angel as she had been killed. He shook his head finally to clear it before he threw the covers off, sending several pillows flying into the corners of the room, and placed his feet on the floor. Sam prepared himself to stand, expecting to have to sit back down several times before finally getting up, but was surprised when he felt almost normal. He didn't wobble a centimeter as he walked over to his dresser to get clean clothes, deciding to test his newfound abilities to stay upright with a shower. On the way to the shower room, he found his head was no longer buzzing and he only heard the faintest ringing in his ears. His joints ached but as the hot water rolled down his body he felt the tension ease away and nearly all the pain left him. He emerged from the showers locker room feeling more human then he had since starting the trials as he rubbed his hair with a towel and sniffed the air.

Sam followed the scent of pancakes and bacon to the kitchen. The kitchen was a huge industrial sized thing with three stoves, four sinks, and a huge refrigerator. He was met with the sight of Kevin minding bacon on one stove while Dean was flipping pancakes nearby. His brother was talking to a little girl with pitch black wings, sitting on the counter behind him playing with a whisk and spoon. She giggled every once and a while making Kevin and Dean both smile. Sam grinned too as he walked over to his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he caught sight of him. Sam didn't say anything but simply pulled his brother in for a tight hug.

"Alright, we got pancakes and bacon for breakfast today." Dean said good-naturedly after he let go. Sam just shook his head as he turned to look at the food.

"Mickey Mouse?" Sam asked holding up a plate with the pancakes as Dean just gave him a look.

"C'mon it's for Angel." He replied jerking a thumb behind him as he flipped a cake. Sam looked at Angel and flinched as he saw her staring at him. Her eyes weren't black this time but he still didn't feel easy around her. She didn't have any particular malevolent look to her, but she seemed to be considering something about him.

"It's been a few days since we saw you…" Dean said cutting off as he looked from Sam to Angel. He picked up a cooler pancake and handed it to Angel. She immediately began picking the food apart and eating it. Her attention diverted, Dean looked at Sam shaking his head before grabbing the plate with a large stack of pancakes.

"Hey, Kevin that bacon done yet?" He asked pushing a syrup bottle and a butter dish into Sam's hands before grabbing Angel and carrying her on his hip. She continued to eat her pancake as she hung on tightly.

"Yeah it's ready." Kevin said bringing it over along with some plates. They all trouped out into the library and set the table, Sam went back for silverware, and they sat down to the best breakfast Sam had had in a long time.

"How long was I out?" He asked after downing five pancakes and reaching for more.

"Since you last woke up? About a week." Dean said handing Angel a napkin, she was getting syrup all over her face. Sam watched the little girl carefully. He fully remembered the last time they had met and still didn't believe she was totally innocent.

"A week? God, I must've been out of it…" Sam replied. He pointed at Angel with his fork.

"She going to be staying here?"

"We're supposed to protect her." Dean said after trading a look with Kevin.

"O-k…what is she?" Sam asked looking at Dean expectantly.

"Sam…" Dean said firmly.

"No! I'm not just going to accept a possible threat here! She could be any number of things besides a demon." Sam began ranting. "She is _dangerous_."

Dean looked over at Angel who had somehow managed to get the napkin stuck onto her forehead and was trying in vain to rub it off while simultaneously managing to dump more syrup on herself. Sam nodded his head as Dean looked back at him.

"Oh yeah…very dangerous…" He deadpanned as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dean, you know what I mean!"

"Yeah I do and I'm telling you she's not a threat."

"Dean, her eyes turn black! How much more do you…"

"Only when she's scared." Kevin interrupted causing Sam to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Her eyes…they only turn black when she's afraid otherwise they're normal."

"So? We know plenty of demons who can control that…"

"Sam, she can barely function as a human let alone control powers!" Dean said.

"Well…what?" Sam said looking confused. Dean rolled his eyes and held up a finger while he stood. He picked up his and Angel's plate and began walking back to the kitchen. Angel had held up her arms in expectation of being picked up by Dean but he simply ignored her.

"De!" She said in a small voice getting a panicked look on her face. She stuck her lip out, pouting a moment, before pushing herself off her chair to follow him. She walked but it wasn't like the walk of any five year old Sam had ever seen. She toddled more like a two or three year old would, unsure of her own feet, and hanging on to furniture for support. She was getting syrup everywhere as she climbed up the small step into the other room, pulling herself up by holding onto the doorway. A little ways in she sat down, more like fell backwards, staring in the direction Dean went. Sam looked at her confused until she turned back and caught his eye.

"De! De!" She said to him in a small voice pointing down the hall. Her wings began flapping vigorously and lifted her up slightly as she continued to point. Sam looked over at Kevin who shrugged.

"She likes him the best. We've both tried to teach her how to say our names but she doesn't get it. She also doesn't talk or really know how to do anything." Kevin said looking at Angel with a small smile.

"She doesn't talk?" Sam asked as Kevin got up and began clearing stuff off the table.

"Not English at least…" He replied with another shrug.

"Dede!" Angel shouted loudly. They both turned back to see Angel hovering a foot above the floor, her wings flapping enthusiastically as she kicked and pawed the air.

"Uh…" Sam said raising an eyebrow as she flipped over and fell on her bottom. Her eyes flashed black as she looked around completely surprised before beginning to cry. Sam watched her for a moment before getting up and walking over to her. Her eyes had returned to normal as tears ran down her face. She turned them up to Sam and raised her arms up begging to be picked up. He hesitated a moment before bending over. She grabbed onto his neck and held on for dear life as he picked her up gently. Her wings flapped in his face a bit before settling against her back. As he held her, he felt every single ache or residual pain leave his body.

"Whoa." He said swaying slightly. Angel stopped crying and laughed. Sam started as, from the smile to the laugh to her eyes crinkling at the edges, he would swear it was Dean looking at him.

"Are…you doing this?" He asked uncertainly wondering if she would even understand him. Faint pinpricks of white light flared deep in her eyes as Sam looked at her in surprise before she laughed again and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

"Hold on there, cowboy." Dean said smacking him on the shoulder as he came back. Sam smiled and turned, a sarcastic reply on his lips, when he saw a woman with bright blue eyes standing right behind Dean.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted reaching for a nonexistent gun at his waistband. Dean turned and jumped as she grabbed his arm roughly.

"I don't have time to explain." She said before disappearing with Dean in tow.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted again his eyes wide as Angel's eyes went black in alarm.

Dean jerked his arm out of the woman's grip an instant too late. They had landed in the middle of what looked like a homeless town. Tents and huts were scattered everywhere along with people. He turned to the women who had grabbed him and glared at her.

"What the hell? Take me back!" He said as she started walking away from him quickly. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Castiel is dying and you are the only one who can convince him to live." She said quickly leading him through the rows of tents and huts.

"What? You found Cas? Who even are you?" Dean asked running to catch up with her. He stopped fuming as she stopped in her tracks and turned her bright blue eyes on him.

"It's…you're…" He stammered looking her over with shocked eyes.

"Call me Abs…we need to hurry." She said rolling her shoulders before pulling him along by the arm. "Castiel's been sick. Somehow he got TB…he has a really high fever and has been hallucinating. Sometimes about his family…mostly about you, he keeps apologizing over and over. He's not going to last the night unless I can heal him…"

"Why don't you just heal him?" Dean asked angrily as he tried to stop walking. She was a lot stronger then he was though and simply continued to pull him along.

"Because he's human now."

"And?"

Abs stopped and rounded on him an angry glint in her eyes.

"I am not like the other angels you have met Dean Winchester. I don't force people to do anything they don't want to and I certainly do not _presume_ to know what is best for everyone. Castiel is human now, which means he has a choice in whether or not he wants to remain alive just like every other human being on this planet. I can and will heal him but only if he chooses that path for himself." She said making Dean stop for a moment to consider her.

"You're an oddy aren't you?" He finally said.

"No...I'm an angel." She said before turning to continue walking. They stopped in front of a small hut that looked barely big enough to hold one person. Dean made to go inside but Abs put a hand over his stopping him.

"He's really sick." She said simply. "And he's contagious…I need your word that if I let you in there you'll allow me to heal you no matter what happens."

Dean opened his mouth then reconsidered before nodding once. She released his hand and moved aside. Inside Cas was lying on a bed made of taped together milk crates, a blanket twisted around him. Sweat glistened on him as his breath rasped in and out of his body painfully. Dean could practically feel the heat radiating from him as he held a hand to his forehead. Cas stirred, a rough noise coming from his throat, as Dean watched helplessly. The former angel's eyes cracked open, still the same blue as Ab's but bright with fever and pain. He stared blankly at him not even having the strength to raise his hand as he coughed weakly.

"Cas?" Dean asked a faint note of fear threading its way through his voice. He had never seen someone look so sick before. When he didn't respond or even seem to recognize him, Dean made to leave, backing away slowly, when Cas suddenly grabbed his hand in a steel like grip.

"Cas?" He asked again.

"Dean…I'm…" Cas began coughing uncontrollably.

"It's ok, Cas, I'm here to get you home." Dean said covering Cas's hand with his. Cas just nodded before falling back into a fever induced sleep. Dean left the small hut and took a deep breath of fresh air once he was outside. He rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to think of something, anything he could do.

"He's going to die tonight."

Dean jumped as he heard Abs's voice next to him. She stood looking like a whipped puppy.

"What?" He said advancing on her. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." She said looking up at him, a flash of steel replacing her sad eyes. "He's not going to make it to tomorrow."

"You heal him, now." He said pointing a finger at her. "I don't give a crap about your "holier than thou" _shit_. Heal…him…now!"

Abs gazed at him, a wall of immobility, as he tried to stare her down but the steel in her eyes refused to yield to him. Dean's anger deflated to be replaced by a pleading deep in his eyes as she continued to simply look at him.

"Please." He begged his eyes losing the shields he had so carefully erected years ago. "Please I can't lose another…"

He stopped taking a deep breath.

"I know." Abs replied touching his shoulder. "But he doesn't."

Dean looked at her in confusion.

"If you can get him to let me heal him, even if it's only for a moment, then I will. But I won't heal him without his consent. And don't do that." She said firmly as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know this is the only difference between me and all the other angels you've worked with before…including Castiel."

"At least Cas helped when we needed him."

"Yeah, he came when you called. Whenever you called, and how have you repaid that? You didn't even bother to look for him since everything happened!"

"In case you hadn't noticed I was a little busy…taking care of my little brother and Kevin. Not to mention your kid."

"Let's get a few things straight…one, she is not my child. Two, you didn't have to take her, I could've kept running away from my demons. Three, you don't have to take care of anyone but yourself, you choose to take care of your brother and Kevin. Four, you don't have to stay. You can walk away right now and let Castiel die." Abs said stepping up to Dean and poking her finger into his chest, driving him back with every word.

"I would never, ever, walk away from my family." Dean replied in a low voice.

"Good, then get in there and save him like he saved you." She said never breaking eye contact.

"So what do you want me to do? Go in there and tell him he's a special little boy? Maybe pat him on the back?" Dean said angrily.

"No, I want you to go in there and tell him that you need him, powers or no powers."

"I told him that once…didn't stop him from leaving."

"Well then you're in luck. He's too sick to move and I don't think he's gonna be leaving any time soon."


End file.
